


Alphabet of Queers~Ereri/Riren

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Self Prompt, Yaoi, cute as hell, omg, sometimes smut, theyre so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each prompt will have two interesting words and an LGBT+ identity/orientation, all of the same letter, that guide the one-shot. In alphabetical order. Some fluff, smut, and angst. I'll tag it if it's sad or nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A, B, C

Absterge: v. to wipe clean; expunge; purge; purify  
Affiance: v. to trust; to betroth  
Asexual: adj. to be uninterested sexually in another person, regardless of gender  
-  
I frowned at the dirty kitchen. This was just fucking great. Leave it to a messy roommate/boyfriend like Eren to turn our shared apartment into a pigsty in the three days I was gone to visit his old friends from high school.  
"Eren?" I called out, temper apparent in my voice. Eren peeked around the corner at me from our bedroom timidly.  
"What the fuck happened here?" Eren didn't meet my eyes, big green irises reflecting the cheap fluorescent lights above us. I let out a deep breath, thinking happy thoughts (of cleaning, and my favorite video game, where I destroyed the disgustingly unsanitary creatures called Titans.)  
"Come out here and help me clean this up, idiot." Eren hesitantly joined me in the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry." I glanced at my apologizing boyfriend. When Eren gave me his famous puppy-dog eyes- said to be irresistible to anyone who beheld them- I knew I was done for. I huffed and rolled my eyes.  
"What am I going to do with you?" I cupped Eren's cheek and kissed him fleetingly. Eren's cheeks flamed almost instantly.  
"Let's get to work then." I slapped Eren's ass playfully. Eren smiled and I was again reminded why I fell in love in the first place.  
"Hey, Eren?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Marry me."

 

Basiation: state. kissing  
Baragouin: n. any jargon or unintelligible language  
Biromantic: adj. to be interested romantically in both males and females  
-  
I gaped at him. I could remember having been in relationships with girls and guys alike, but I'd never felt this way before. Levi brought feelings of warmth and butterflies and joy to my stomach, even after two years of dating.  
"What?"  
"Marry me, Eren Yäger. I don't want to be with anyone else." My eyes widened, mouth falling agape.  
"Of course." I kissed Levi, wrapping my arms around the shorter man. He mumbled something into my shoulder.  
"What was that?" I asked, and Levi's cheeks went slightly pink.  
"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

 

Cardimelech: n. vital force causing heart to beat  
Complect: v. to embrace; to interweave  
Cupiosexual: adj. a strain of asexuality where one does not feel sexual attraction but still desires a sexual relationship  
-  
Eren and Levi had an interesting relationship. They were both far too emotionally constipated to express the tension in their chests whenever they were together, but they mutually acknowledged that there was something there that didn't meet the eye. Perhaps it stemmed from the deep desires within both of them for, more than just marriage, that yearning and sense of eternity- that instinct telling them that this was the one, the Mr. Right, the fabled soul mate they were meant to be with forever- to be confirmed by the other and by time.  
Or perhaps it was merely the seizing feeling in their hearts when they saw each other; the euphoric leap in their insides when they kissed; the sensory overload when they spent the night in each other's company, gasping and sighing in that unique harmony of lovers.  
Regardless of the cause, whenever Levi held Eren tight in their shared bed, he couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind spending forever like that. And whenever Eren kissed Levi's cheek after a long day of grueling classes and homework, he felt he must be super lucky to have found this.


	2. D, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol still gay. Surprised?  
> No warnings for this one  
> There will be smut so feel free to skip most of E if that's not your thing

Dacnomania: state. an obsession with killing  
Damoiseau: n. male form of a damsel  
Demisexual: adj. a strain of asexuality where sexual attraction is only felt after an emotional bond is forged  
-  
A/N: wow I did not expect it to be this long. Also dacnomania really doesn't come into play but it made me think of Renaissance AUs   
And British accents on these boys omg  
-  
The world Levi lived in was a cruel one. The wilds were barely held back by the walls of the Yäger kingdom. His King was a heartless man who cared little for the lives of his people, least of which Levi and his men; the Knights.  
Tonight was the night of Prince Eren's official engagement party to the noble's daughter, Krista. It was well known that the prince's hand was the most sought after, not only for his title, but also for his refreshing good looks and charming personality. Krista had become a common enemy of most of the kingdom's women, because of this.  
Levi prepared his things to help guard the prince tonight; being the King's right hand knight meant he got the hardest jobs. No matter, he signed up for it.  
~  
Eren was not looking forward to tonight. Remotely. Luckily for him, Krista had almost immediately told him upon their meeting that the wedding was just for show; she had, for years, been having an affair with her handmaiden Ymir. That worked for him; he didn't want to be forced into a real marriage without loving the person.  
A knock on his chamber door caught his attention.  
"What is it?"  
"Your Highness, I am your bodyguard for this evening. Please allow me to stand before you." Eren rolled his eyes and opened the door, still in only pants. The man's cheeks went a bit red. Wait- fuck, he's attractive. Eren tried to shake that thought.  
"Formalities will not be necessary. Come in." The man closed the door behind them.  
"What is your name?"  
"Levi, Your Highness."  
"Quit with the formal crap. We're alone; call me Eren. 'Your Highness' makes me feel like a pompous ass." Levi smirked.  
"Very well, Eren." Eren could have gotten off on that smirk combined with his name spoken with those clever lips and that velvet voice.  
"Forgive my forwardness but are you excited to be wed to the fair Krista? It's said she is more beautiful than a sunset." Levi asked, a hint wryly. Eren shook his head.  
"I do not look forward to this wedding. Wedding should be for love, not a business transaction." Levi gave him a strange look, somewhere between approval and something Eren couldn't label.  
"Please allow me to be frank and say that while I can respect your statement, I don't think your father could." Eren laughed, nodding.  
"I like you. You're honest, unlike these empty-headed servants. Are you a Knight?" Levi nodded, putting his fist to his chest respectfully.  
"Are your allegiances with me or the King?" Eren asked. Levi bowed his head.  
"Respectfully, Your- Eren..." He corrected himself. "My allegiance stands with whomever does the right thing. In my opinion, of course." Eren chuckled.  
"Fair enough. Let me ask you something. If you were being forced into a lifelong contract you didn't wish to be part of, what would you do?"  
"I would fight." Levi said simply, clearly not seeing where Eren was going with this.  
"And if the opponent was overwhelmingly stronger than you?"  
"Run. If I was being unhappily forced into a lifelong contract, I couldn't just sit by and bear it. I would run, the first chance I got." Eren gazed at him attentively.  
"And what do you think of my wedding?" Levi bit his lip.  
"Honestly? I think it's a ruthless deal forged by your betrothed's father and your own. You won't likely have children, therefore your father keeps his position as King, and your betrothed's family gets a step up in the hierarchy. And then the throne will inevitably go to your sister's child when he becomes an adult." Eren nodded vehemently.  
"All that you said is true. With that, would you be willing to help me run away?" Levi's eyes widened.  
~  
"Yes," Levi found himself saying, to his surprise, to the attractive prince. "Though I am a Knight of the King, as a Knight, I must always side with good, not with my lord. There is a difference. What is it you need?"  
"Guidance through the kingdom, the majority of which I have never seen. Commoner's clothes. And protection through the wilds to the nearest kingdom. I can pay your way." Levi was already shaking his head.  
"Nothing a Knight does is for money, only honor. However, will you allow me to live there with you? I will not have a place here if I return." Eren nodded.  
"Of course."  
"Then when are we leaving?"  
"This evening, after the party. If I go along with it for tonight, I'll have the entire night to sneak out without much attention. However, I need you to accompany me to the party, unofficially."  
"Very well. I will do as you wish." Levi bowed low, and felt Eren's eyes trained on him.  
~  
Levi was in an uncomfortably showy outfit, probably looking quite ridiculous, and Eren was in a dashing silver-white shirt that complimented his tan skin and green eyes. Just his luck.  
Not that he'd ever have a chance with the ~Prince of the Kingdom~ but he liked to think he wasn't bad-looking.  
At least he could hope that his /stellar/ personality, along with the fact that Eren was completely disinterested in marrying one of the prettiest female nobles out there, gave him a better chance of getting to romance him.  
Eren met his eye before looking him up and down, and smiled, cheeks pink.  
"Good evening, Levi."  
"Good evening, E- Your Highness," Levi corrected himself, wary of other people. "In that outfit, you could woo all of the girls at this party."  
"I have no interest in wooing any girl at this party." Eren said, and Levi tried not to over analyze that statement.  
"I too have little interest in young girls, but I'm not sure it's for the same reason. No matter. Shall we go in and greet your betrothed?" Eren grimaced.  
"Very well." They descended the stairs into the party hall.  
~  
Eren was quickly pulled away to socialize with "future business partners" and Levi stood by the wall, merely watching with some amusement. After about an hour, he was approached by a noble girl.  
"Excuse me... You're Sir Levi, King Grisha's right hand of the Knights, aren't you?"  
"Yes I am. And you are?"  
"Petra. May I ask what interest you have in a gathering of cruel aristocrats, all flaunting extreme wealth despite the poverty of the kingdom?" Levi chuckled at the abrupt and straightforward question.  
"I am charged as Prince Eren's bodyguard until further notice. I am merely doing my job and being a shadow on the wall, ready to pounce at any time." Petra smirked.  
"Good to know. So Eren being dragged around by aristocrats isn't a threat?"  
"No, it is. But it's one he's better off learning how to defend himself from, considering his future as King." Petra nodded in agreement. Levi looked up to see Eren watching him from the arms of his betrothed.  
~  
Eren looked across the room from where he was dancing with his would-be bride Krista, to where Levi was talking with a young girl with shiny hair and bright eyes. She was pretty, and he questioned if Levi had meant what Eren thought he meant by saying "I too have little interest in young girls." Did he like her?  
Eren excused himself when the dance was done, and headed to where Levi was standing with her.  
"Sir Levi." He said.  
"Your Highness." Levi inclined his head respectfully.  
"My lady," Eren bowed and kissed the girl's hand. "And your name is?"  
"Petra, my lord. It's an honor."  
"The honor is all mine. I'm sure Sir Levi is the envy of many men tonight, in such fair company." Eren shot Levi a suspicious look, and Levi gave him a curious look back.  
"Oh no, you've got it all wrong! I merely asked Sir Levi what his purpose was for coming to such a high-society party if clearly not to socialize." So they weren't flirting. That was a relief.  
"I see. Sir Levi, if you would-" A horn sounded somewhere outside the castle. Levi, clearly having long trained for times like this, pulled Eren, by the wrist, between himself and the wall and looked around for a visible threat.  
"Lady Petra, if you would please locate your escort. I'm sure they'll want you with them." Levi said, and Petra mouthed "goodbye" to Eren before running off.  
"Eren, we will be going to your quarters. You are to follow me. If anything happens to me, run. This is for your own safety." Eren smiled softly at the fact Levi instantly dropped the "Your Highness" once Petra was gone.  
"Are you sure it's not a false alarm? I can't believe a threat would be able to infiltrate the castle." Eren scoffed, looking at the buzzed part of Levi's head.  
"On the night of a big party? I would be ashamed on behalf of all criminals if they couldn't. Child's play." Levi again took Eren's wrist, and pulled him behind him to the stairs.  
"Stay behind me." Eren noticed Levi's other hand on his sword- he hadn't even realized Levi had one- and it struck him how real the situation was.  
The walk to Eren's chambers was, thankfully, uneventful. Eren sat on his bed, eyeing his packed bag, as Levi checked all of the windows, as well as anywhere a criminal could hide- the closet, the wardrobe, under the bed, even in all of the drawers of the dresser.  
"Do you really think a criminal could fit in those drawers?" Eren asked mockingly. Levi gave him a condescending look, shedding his cloak and laying it on the bed.  
"You can't be too careful. And it's not the criminal I'm worried about, so much as anything they could have left behind. That would throw a wrench in our plans."  
Eren eyed the figure of Levi bending down slightly to look behind one of Eren's display cases, which held a mix of priceless heirlooms and his childhood belongings. He looked good.  
Really good.  
"How long do you intend to wait before leaving?" Levi asked him, placing his sheathed sword on the dresser, and approached him until they were only about a foot and a half apart.  
"Not long. When the clock tolls midnight, in an hour or so. We will have roughly six hours to get out and far enough away that the King's men won't find us." Eren's eyes were drawn to Levi's mouth, and he licked his lips. Levi's pupils dilated to a tiny sliver of color almost instantly.  
"Eren..." He swallowed. "What are you-"  
~  
Eren watched him, trancelike, with an expression that should have been illegal. Since when were they inches apart? Levi could see all the tiny flecks of gold in Eren's emerald eyes.  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" Eren licked his lips again.  
Suddenly, he leaned forward and their lips met in a desperate kiss. They broke apart with a gasp. Eren leaned in for another, and this time it was soft and gentle, the desire replaced with indulgence. When they parted this time, Eren met Levi's eyes, and his eyes were as dilated as Levi's.  
Levi found himself pushing Eren backwards onto the bed and straddling him before kissing him again. The hand that wasn't holding him up went to Eren's dress shirt.  
"Is this ok?" Eren nodded fervently.  
Levi gripped the hem of the shirt and Eren put his arms up helpfully so that Levi could pull it off. His smooth torso was revealed. There was a bit of definition in the pecs and his arms, but Levi was much more interested in his neck.  
~  
Eren gasped when he felt Levi's hot mouth on his neck, soon followed by teeth.  
"Christ, Levi. Don't stop." Levi smirked against his skin. He kissed the aching mark and dragged his tongue down Eren's body, and his back arched subconsciously. The long guttural moan that escaped from Eren was unintentional.  
"Eren," Eren exhaled abruptly when Levi stopped touching him. "Can I take off the rest of your clothing?"  
"Please. But only if you take off yours first." Eren said quickly. Levi smirked, kissing him again as he unbuttoned his shirt with one hand and sat up as he untied his cravat.  
~  
Levi liked the feeling of Eren's dilated eyes on him, just a little too much, so he thought he'd give the prince a little show.

 

Ecchymosis: n. black-and-blue spot  
Ecdysiast: n. a striptease performer  
Epicene: adj. having both masculine and feminine characteristics  
-  
Levi slid his shirt down his shoulders before tugging his cravat off and trailing it across Eren's face, watching Eren's eyes close momentarily. As Eren's eyes trained on him again, he pulled off his shirt completely, tossing it to the floor. Eren's hands reached up to touch his lightly-muscled chest, but Levi stopped them, interweaving their fingers and holding his hands down above his head to kiss him.  
"Let me take off your shirt, love." Levi said softly, hands lifting the hem of Eren's shirt. Eren went limp, allowing Levi to slide the shirt off and toss it aside.  
He kissed Eren again, softly, and Eren reacted, clutching his back, moaning into his mouth and thrusting up against his now tented tights. Levi smirked.  
"Shall I do the honors, my liege?" Eren nodded listlessly.  
Levi slid down Eren's chest, laying kisses on the smooth, tan skin. He slid the tights down to Eren's thighs, revealing his erect member, which was already leaking precome.  
"Is this your first time?" Eren nodded, and Levi paused. Was it ignoring his place as knight to take the young prince's virginity?  
"Levi, why'd you stop?" Eren moaned.  
"You're a virgin. I- I'm a knight that you just met." Levi bit his lip. Eren frowned.  
"And we're leaving this kingdom together. I trust you. Why is my virginity so important to you?"  
"Because you're pure. I don't want to be the one to drag you down."  
"First of all, I'm not pure. I've had impure thoughts, I've touched myself. I've even used toys," Levi willed himself not to picture that, and thereby lose his resolve. "Secondly, would you prefer someone else to be my first?" Eren met his eyes, and he looked away.  
"No." Eren rolled his eyes.  
"Then what's the problem?" Levi didn't answer. Eren huffed.  
"Levi," he turned Levi's face towards his. "If you're really not comfortable with this, we can stop. But I truly do want this. I love you, and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you as long as that's what you want as well. Please." Levi's expression softened.  
"How about we compromise? I'll bottom." Levi offered, and Eren smiled.  
"Next time, we can switch." Wow, Levi was incredibly turned on by that. He lowered himself again, and took the appendage in his mouth. Eren moaned, feeling the wet warmth around him with the pleasure only a virgin experiences.  
Once Eren was properly taken apart and writhing beneath him, Levi got off of him and walked to the dresser. Eren moaned unhappily.  
"Levi, what are you doing?"  
"I assume you have oil?" Levi asked, and Eren grinned at the ceiling.  
"Top drawer, all the way in the back."  
Levi returned with a small jar, and Eren sprung at him, claiming a position on top of the dark-haired man. Levi chuckled.  
"Eager, aren't we?" Eren smirked, kissing him passionately before kissing down his jaw to his neck. Levi exhaled softly as Eren's teeth clamped down on the skin.  
Once he had made a decently-sized mark, he kissed the spot and made his way lower.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Levi asked.  
"I should. I've done it to myself enough times." Eren replied wryly, lifting Levi's legs to rest them on his shoulders. Levi smirked.  
With some skill, but still with the uncertainty of his first time, he covered his fingers in oil and stuck one finger in. Levi held his breath.  
"Are you okay?" Eren asked. Levi nodded.  
"Sorry, I'm hypersensitive there." Eren looked at him uncertainly.  
"Go ahead. Trust me."  
Eren bit his lip and added a second finger, stroking Levi's dick to ease the way. Levi exhaled heavily, closing his eyes, and Eren added a third finger.  
"Still okay?"  
"Yes, Eren. Keep going."  
Eren felt around until his fingers brushed something, and Levi gasped, clutching the bed sheets. There it was. Eren brushed it again, watching Levi writer beneath him as he was stimulated in two ways at once.  
"Eren," Levi gasped. "I need you inside of me." Eren felt his erection return to full hardness at that, and he slipped his fingers out. He coated his dick with more oil, and, placing the jar on the other end of the bed, slowly pushed in, reveling in the tight heat. Levi moved Eren's other hand, which was still pumping up and down his shaft, away, and took over, stroking himself. Eren had to admire it for a second, Levi touching himself as Eren fucked him.  
Eren held Levi's hips and thrust in a second time, with more force. Where was that spot?  
Eren had only to think about it before he hit something and Levi yelped.  
"Good?" Eren asked.  
Levi did not reply; rather, he pulled Eren's face down and kissed him with passion.  
Eren took that as a 'yes.'  
Eren continued to hit the spot, drinking in every moan and sound Levi made, until he went for a particularly hard hit, and Levi came with a soft groan of Eren's name.  
Levi's orgasm face was honestly the best part of sex, Eren thought. Flushed, sweaty, lips parted, and eyes closed... It was sexy.  
Eren felt himself going hot inside and followed quickly after, before kissing the nearest part of Levi to him- one of the legs on his shoulders- and pulling out with a sloppy sound. As Levi lowered his legs, Eren crawled around to cuddle up against Levi's side.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
After a few minutes of quiet breathing, Eren spoke:  
"How much time do we have before we have to leave?" Levi glanced out the window towards the clock tower.  
"We should probably get dressed. We'll need to leave soon." Eren sighed and got up, taking one more mental picture of Levi laying naked on his bed, watching him.  
"Do you still want to leave?" Levi asked doubtfully, sitting up. Eren raised an eyebrow.  
"Why wouldn't I? You're coming with me. There's nothing here for me." Levi's expression did not change. Eren kissed his forehead.  
"Do you have your stuff?" Eren asked, noticing only one bag.  
"It's packed. We'll get it on the way." Eren nodded, and grabbed the commoner's clothing he would wear out. By this time tomorrow, he would be free.  
~  
The clock rang out twelve tones, and Levi and Eren took that as the sign to bid their leave. Levi pulled a bag out of his bedroom's wardrobe- his room seemed unused and cold- and then they were ready to leave forever.  
"Are you ready to say goodbye to your home?"  
"And hello to a new one." Eren smiled, and kissed him.  
"Let's go." With that, they were off.


	3. F, G, H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a trans boy. Eren doesn't care; he already knew he was gay for Levi long before he saw what was between his legs.  
> No warnings apply except maybe coming out? Innuendo? Dysphoria mentions?
> 
> Just some hurt comfort for you guys

Fideicide: n. killer of faith; one who breaks a trust  
Foudroyant: adj. thundering; dazzling  
Female-To-Male Transgender: adj. an individual assigned female at birth but who identify as male  
~  
The house seemed to be holding its breath. Levi could relate.   
Cold and impassive, it looked down on him with the sort of indifference with which his father once looked at him. Now his father was... Anywhere but here. No note, no phone number to call, no warning. Whatever. Levi didn't care. He had been a shit father anyway.  
Now it was time for Levi to gather up the balls- he internally snickered at the irony of this- to face his worst fear. But first, he should probably go and ring the doorbell.  
The doorbell rang gratingly against his eardrums, and faded to silence ominously. Footsteps, and then the click of a lock being turned.  
"Levi?" It was only Mikasa, Eren's half-sister. Levi let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
"Is Eren home?" He asked.  
"Yes. Come in, I'll let him know you're here." He took off his shoes, revealing faded grey socks, and came inside, closing the door behind him.  
"Eren, Levi's here to see you." Mikasa called down the hallway. Eren emerged from his room. Tan skin, bright green eyes, and messy brown hair- not to mention the gangly musculature of a Hollister model- he was everything Levi wanted to be, and also everything he wanted beneath him on his bed. Not that he ever got what he wanted.  
"Levi! What are you doing here?" Eren smiled, approaching him. Levi smiled back nervously.  
"We need to talk." Eren gestured back towards his room.  
"Can we go to my room?" Levi nodded, staring at his back as he followed the other boy.  
The room was as messy as its owner's hair. Clothes strewn on the floor, papers in disorganized stacks, partially empty water bottles. Still, it had a homey quality about it that Levi envied. Posters and drawings covered the walls. Action figures stood at attention on a shelf. It was a room that had clearly been lived in.  
"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Eren asked, sitting cross-legged on his bed.  
"I haven't been entirely honest with you about something." Levi hedged. Eren motioned for him to elaborate.  
"I'm, um... I'm transgender." Eren's eyes went wide with understanding.  
"Oh, so you're a girl?" Levi's heart sank. Eren, a transphobe? "Do you want to start wearing girl clothes now? I'm sure Mikasa will help you find some clothes that fit." Levi shook his head, realizing the misunderstanding now.  
"No, no, the other way around. My birth certificate says I'm a girl. I'm not a girl." Levi clarified.  
"What are you telling me this for? It doesn't make a difference to me." Eren asked, shrugging. Levi wanted to cry, he was so relieved.  
"I just didn't want to feel like I was deceiving you." Eren smiled.  
"I don't care. You're Levi. Your body doesn't change that for me." Levi felt tears welling up, and he bit his lip. He wouldn't cry like a little girl. He was a man.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you crying? Did I say something?" Eren stood up, a concerned look on his face. Levi shook his head.  
"No, I'm not crying because I'm sad. Come here." Levi held out his arms for a hug, and with an easy smile, Eren hugged him.  
Levi loved Eren's hugs- tight but not constrictive, warm, and soft. He could hear a steady heartbeat in Eren's chest. Levi could fall asleep like this.  
It was over too soon, and Levi dried his eyes, looking up at the other boy. Eren smiled brightly. In Levi's eyes, Eren glowed like an angel from Heaven.  
"Since you're here, do you want to try multiplayer mode on the newest Smash?" Levi gasped.  
"It came in?"  
"Yesterday." Levi punched his arm lightly.  
"Why didn't you call me yesterday to tell me?"  
"Wanted to break it in."  
They bickered all the way until the game started up, but Levi found comfort in this. If they could argue good-naturedly, they were probably going to stay friends. That was good. Levi couldn't lose Eren, too.  
~  
"Fuck. Fuck. No! Don't fall into the abyss, you round pink moron!" Levi yelled, pressing the buttons with frustration. Eren's character, Ike, did his victory pose, and Eren smirked at him.  
"Shut up. It's not my fault the random button chose Kirby for me." Levi protested. Eren's expression softened. Then, he shook his head slightly, and paused the game.  
"Do you want to have lunch? I'm starving." Levi nodded, and they abandoned the controllers for a couple PB & J's.  
"So, Levi, I have a question." Levi felt a slight nervousness.  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you hate Kirby so much?" Levi rolled his eyes, and shoved Eren's shoulder.  
"You're such an asshole."  
"Takes one to know one." Eren retorted in a sing-song voice.  
"In that case, you're a King Asshole. Like a boss-level asshole. The kind that takes a dozen play throughout to beat."  
"Thanks, man. Love you too."

 

Gaminesque: adj. playful; impish; boyish  
Geloscopy: n. fortune telling by means of laughter  
Gay: adj. experiencing romantic or sexual attraction to the same gender  
~  
Eren had a secret. He had never told anyone, not even his sister or his best friend, Levi.  
He was gay.  
Not to mention, he was in love with his best friend. (That was part of why he hadn't told him; he was pretty sure Levi wouldn't judge.)  
And now, Levi had told him he was trans. As in FTM trans. So all those fantasies he'd had about Levi fucking him into oblivion probably wouldn't happen. At least, without a miracle.  
Could he still... Be attracted to Levi, being trans? He was pretty certain he liked dicks. Not... Vaginas.   
But there was something in the way he laughed, his face when he was focused intently on something... That ass that looked great in any pants...  
Yeah, he was definitely still attracted to him. Would he top, then?  
He didn't know, but, dick or no dick, Levi still made Eren's heart race.  
Levi eating was the funniest thing Eren had ever seen. He abhorred messes. Therefore, he cut his sandwich into bite-sized pieces and ate them with his free hand hovering underneath to catch any loose crumbs. He wiped his face with a napkin between bites.  
"What are you laughing at?" Levi asked defensively.  
"You." Eren replied, and Levi elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Asshole. You're making a mess everywhere." He dabbed the corner of Eren's mouth with his napkin, and Eren's face warmed. Levi didn't share napkins with anyone; too many germs.  
"Hey, uh, Levi?" Oh crap. Levi's eyes were on him. What was he going to say??  
"I'm... Gay..." He mumbled. Levi smiled. Oh shit, Levi smiling? Eren prayed his knees wouldn't go weak.  
"Same here." Levi resumed eating his PB&J bites.  
"Gay for you." Eren added under his breath. Levi looked up with surprise in his eyes.  
Oh no.  
"Eren?" Oh fuck no. He just destroyed all chances of a normal friendship with three words, damn it. Levi was going to hate him-  
"Eren," Levi's eyes closed as he leaned in. What. What. WHAT.  
Levi's lips were soft on his own and Levi's hand on the back of his head was hot and getting hotter by the second.  
Oh my lord. He was kissing Levi. Levi was kissing him. Oh my dear sweet Jesus on a bicycle. He and Levi were /kissing/.  
Levi pulled away, looking into his eyes with his usually-cold grey eyes, now warm as a June day.  
"I like you." Eren's cheeks burned, unable to look away from Levi's soft gaze.  
"I like you too." Levi smiled, and for a second, everything stopped. Breath, heartbeat... All their surroundings disappeared.  
And then the spell was broken, as Levi ruffled his hair and stepped away, smiling.  
"Come on. Smash waits for no one."

 

Hapaxanthous: adj. flowering only once  
Hariolate: v. to divine; to foretell  
Harry Benjamin's Syndrome: n. the divergence of brain and body development, causing gender dysphoria  
~  
This is the story of two boys and their love.  
They met, the fearless and the angry, in a past life, but it was not to be in that lifetime.  
Then, as they collided with their fates again through rebirth, they found their puzzle piece-lives were inexplicably linked.  
The once-fearless now suffered a chronic fear- a feeling of perpetual inadequacy. The past anger of the other dissolved into peaceful content.  
This is the story of how two boys, once subjected to a terrifying and hopeless life, were reborn with safety, comfort, and trust running thick through their veins. How two lonely souls found each other and found what they were missing in their broken, scar-ridden hearts.  
They will meet, and the wheel of fate will start down its inevitable path. They will find solace in each other's presence in times of hardship, and they will find wholeness in the tangling of their fingers and the union of their hearts.  
They will kiss and they will cry, they will laugh and feel the bitterness of falling. They will live and make love and grow old together.  
And when they're watching their grandchildren play, they will share a look that will convey the feelings they've felt since they were fourteen and still coming into their bodies.  
But that will be in many years, long after you've watched your children grow and   
They have yet to live this life to its end.


End file.
